<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Если бы герои Конан Дойла перекидывались СМСками by ilera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542631">Если бы герои Конан Дойла перекидывались СМСками</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera'>ilera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adventures of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson (TV Russia), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Texting, one chapter - one fanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2007-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2007-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Рейхенбахский водопад</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Холмс Майкрофту: дорогой брат, лечу в пропасть Рейхенбахского водопада. Нет времени объяснять. Заблокируй мой номер от Ватсона. </p><p>Майкрофт Холмсу: дорогой Шерлок, все сделал. Как там Мориарти?</p><p>Ватсон Майкрофту: не могу дозвониться до Холмса. Он что, заблокировал номер?</p><p>Майкрофт Ватсону: как можно, доктор? В горах Швейцарии в это время года оглушительно гремят водопады. Скорее всего, он не слышит ваш звонок.</p><p>Ватсон Холмсу: Холмс! Я не могу дозвониться. С вами все в порядке?</p><p>Холмс Майкрофту: дорогой брат, я же просил заблокировать номер от Ватсона. Он не должен знать, где я — это для его же безопасности. P.S.: с Мориарти все в порядке, он летит пару футов ниже меня.</p><p>Мориарти Морану: Полковник, меня осенило! Ks=kd. При таком уравнении моя теорема верна.</p><p>Майкрофт Холмсу: дорогой Шерлок, нашему доктору блокировка номера не помеха. P.S.: передавай Джеймсу привет.</p><p>Холмс Майкрофту: Как он сломал блокировку? И потом откуда у него деньги, чтобы посылать смски на английский номер? P.S.: Мориарти тоже что-то передает, не могу расслышать за шумом водопада. </p><p>Майкрофт Холмсу: дорогой Шерлок, доктор вовсе не ломал блокировку, он просто одолжил у кого-то телефон. Перешли мне номер, с которого он тебе пишет, и я его заблокирую. Неужели я должен тебе это объяснять, Шерлок? P.S.: Уверен, только хорошее.</p><p>Моран Мориарти: Профессор, вы еще живы? Все понял, передам математическому обществу.</p><p>Холмс Майкрофту: Вот номер: ***. Неужели ты думаешь, Майкрофт, что у меня нет больше никаких дел, кроме как думать о блокировке телефона? К тому же, я недооценил Ватсона. P.S.: Только что упал на какой-то уступ. Мориарти вцепился мне в штанину, говорит, что умрем вместе.</p><p>Мориарти Морану: Да, я как раз держусь за штанину Холмса, но, судя по всему, она скоро оторвется вместе со мной. Не забудь убить Холмса.</p><p>Ватсон Майкрофту: Снова не отсылается смс. Уже со второго телефона!</p><p>Майкрофт Ватсону: не волнуйтесь так, доктор. Возможно, у него плохая связь.</p><p>Ватсон Холмсу: Холмс! Если вы сейчас не под действием морфия или кокаина, лучше ответьте мне! </p><p>Холмс Майкрофту: Майкрофт, Ватсон отвлекает меня от борьбы с Мориарти. Еще немного и он упадет. Я уже вижу, как разжимаются его пальцы. Целую, Шерлок.</p><p>Майкрофт Холмсу: Прости, Шерлок, видимо, доктор раздобыл еще один телефон. Желаю тебе удачи с Джеймсом. Не скучай. Люблю, Майкрофт.</p><p>Ватсон Холмсу: Холмс! Холмс! Холмс! Холмс! ;№:?:??:;№»;№%:*)*:*?</p><p>Холмс Майкрофту: Мориарти отцепился, но недалеко блеснуло чье-то ружье. Отключаюсь от связи. Бедный Ватсон, для него это будет большим ударом. До встречи через 3 года. Шерлок.</p><p>Ватсон *где-то в горах Швейцарии*: Холмс, наверное, выбросил телефон. А ведь это был подарок на его прошлое День рождения. </p><p>Хозяин гостиницы: Не беспокойтесь, мистер, возможно, он лишь поменял сим-карту.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Собака Баскервилей</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Баскервиль Мортимеру: выхожу от Стэплтонов. Надвигается туман.</p><p>Мортимер Баскервилю: А вы не видели мою собачку? Она потерялась на болотах.</p><p>Лестрейд Холмсу: Все себе отсидел.</p><p>Холмс Лестрейду: Вы не могли все себе отсидеть, т.к. сидите только на одной части тела.</p><p>Ватсон Лестрейду: если вы перемените положение, это поможет. Я вам как доктор говорю.</p><p>Баскервиль Холмсу: Холмс, вы сейчас сидите в теплой гостиной на Бейкер-стрит перед зажженным камином, а мне приходится продвигаться по этой узенькой тропинке сквозь нарастающий туман. Вас не мучает совесть?</p><p>Холмс Баскервилю: Нет, не мучает. Не волнуйтесь так, сэр Генри, через несколько минут вас ожидает нечто более страшное.</p><p>Холмс Ватсону: Я не вижу тропинку сквозь такой густой туман. Вам придется сходить и проверить, как там сэр Генри, Ватсон.</p><p>Ватсон Холмсу: Странно, а я все прекрасно вижу. Если вы прекратите курить трубку, возможно, и вы увидите.</p><p>Мортимер Баскервилю: не споткнитесь о череп неандертальца, который я откопал как раз в том месте, где вы сейчас идете. P.S. Так вы не видели мою собачку?</p><p>Баскервиль Мортимеру: Зачем вы меня предупредили? Я и своих ног уже не вижу, какие там черепа? P.S. Собачку не видел, надеюсь, она не подцепит блох на болоте.</p><p>Мортимер Баскервилю: Череп неандертальца с широкими лобными костями и несохранившейся, к сожалению, челюстью. А вы не беспокойтесь: если споткнетесь, то обязательно об этот череп. Там другого ничего нет. P.S. Болота? Болота! О, нет! Это же так опасно, она может там утонуть.</p><p>Ватсон Холмсу: Сколько можно идти по этой тропинке? Собака Баскервилей, наверное, уже в пути. Если сэр Генри не поторопится, мы не сможем ему помочь.</p><p>Лестрейд Холмсу: Почему мы пишем друг другу смски, если можем просто поговорить?</p><p>Холмс Лестрейду: Надо соблюдать тишину.</p><p>Холмс Баскервилю: Что-то мне говорит, что вы идете по тропинке слишком медленно.</p><p>Баскервиль Мортимеру: Холмс просто гениален! Сидя у себя на Бейкер-стрит, он продедуктировал, что я медленно иду по тропинке. P.S. Вряд ли ваше животное утонет, доктор. Скорее всего, его съест собака Баскервилей.</p><p>Ватсон Лестрейду: Не спите, инспектор. Я слышу впереди какие-то звуки.</p><p>Холмс Ватсону: Судя по интервалу между этими звуками и исходя из моей теории, это собака Баскервилей.</p><p>Баскервиль Мортимеру: Я вижу впереди нечто огромное и оч. страшное. Бррр… это ужасно! P.S. Это явно не ваш милый маленький кокер-спаниель, доктор.</p><p>Мортимер Баскервилю: А жаль…</p><p>Баскервиль Мортимеру: Спасибо за сочувствие, доктор. P.S. Извините, не могу больше писать: это существо собирается на меня прыгнуть.</p><p>Оператор сотовой связи Холмсу: На вашем счету закончились деньги. Вы больше не можете звонить и писать смс сообщения.</p><p>Холмс *вслух*: Ватсон, я же просил вас положить деньги на счет!</p><p>Ватсон: Простите, Холмс.</p><p>*Звуки борьбы со стороны дороги*</p><p>Холмс: Скорее! Убейте это ужасное животное!</p><p>Ватсон: Оно ест сэра Генри, Холмс! Я боюсь промахнуться.</p><p>Холмс: Не бойтесь, Ватсон. Во что-то вы точно попадете, какая в сущности разница?</p><p>Ватсон: Как вы можете курить в такой момент, Холмс?</p><p>*Лестрейд стреляет в собаку и попадает где-то с пятого раза*</p><p>Баскервиль Мортимеру: Я обслюнявлен, но спасен.</p><p>Мортимер Баскервилю: Дома вас ждет Бэрримор с овсянкой.</p><p>Баскервиль Мортимеру: Неееет! Лучше бы меня съела эта собака.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>